Of Monsters and Men
Walkthrough Phases The Beasts Beyond the Gate I must kill the creatures that attacked the woman and child before they slaughter everyone inside the palisade. The Good Shepherd When the Beast attacked, the boy was terrified. He went into a magical trance and uttered a prophecy. It seems the Outskirts have mysteries of their own. To fathom them, apparently I should see the Reverend. The Holy Flame The Reverend asked me to slay the Beast. He believes that the Holy Flame should be lit in all the chapels around the village. I doubt that will help, but I've decided to do it, as a favor for him. I must visit the five chapels at night and light a flame in each. The Dying of the Light I lit the fires in the chapels but, as I expected, that didn't do any good. I should tell the Reverend he was mistaken. The Witch I lit the fires in the chapels but that didn't help. The Reverend wants me to learn where the Beast came from. The local witch is his chief suspect. I should call on her. The Witch's Innocence The witch claims she had nothing to do with the appearance of the Beast, denying the Reverend's charge. White Myrtle Petals The witch Abigail claims she can learn more about the Beast if she can encourage Alvin's prophetic abilities by having him drink a magical potion. I need to bring her five measures of white myrtle petals. I can gather them from myrtle bushes or buy them from a merchant at the inn. Myrtle Gathered I have the myrtle and should take it to Abigail. Brewing I brought the witch white myrtle petals. She needs some time to prepare the concoction. I should look around for other work. Alvin's Prophecy Alvin's prophecy is clear. The Beast was born of human wickedness and evil. It will continue to haunt the Outskirts as long as those who have wronged others remain unpunished. Prophecies be what they may, Abigail decided to help me in case I need to face the Beast sword in hand. She gave me Berengar's notes, which may help me defeat the monster. It's time to report what I've learned to the Reverend. Waiting for a Solution The Reverend promised to deal with the Beast. It's time I did what I need to do and dealt with Salamandra... The Witch is Cornered I found the witch inside this cave where she's hiding from a mob of villagers who are out to lynch her. Apparently, she knew of the villagers' crimes but did nothing about them. I must go outside and pass judgment. The Beast is Dead I passed judgment and killed the Beast. It was a hard fight. There's nothing keeping me here now. I must see the Reverend and get a letter of safe conduct that will get me inside Vizima. Gratitude Abigail thanked me for saving her. It's time I was on my way. I should go to the inn and get Shani as we agreed. Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher (computer game) (Chapter 1)